


Show you how I feel

by MysticallyGallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Happy, Love, M/M, Post Season 4, Smut, mickey loves ian, prompt, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: Prompt: S4x8. After Ian and Mickey's kiss in the club, Mickey realizes just how much he missed Ian, and never wants to lose him again. So Mickey takes him somewhere so they are alone and shows Ian just how much he's missed him. (Lots of smut. Further details are up to you if you decide to write it)





	

Prompt: S4x8. After Ian and Mickey's kiss in the club, Mickey realizes just how much he missed Ian, and never wants to lose him again. So Mickey takes him somewhere so they are alone and shows Ian just how much he's missed him. (Lots of smut. Further details are up to you if you decide to write it)

  
Mickey Milkovich was in love. It was pathetic he was sure but fuck it. Ian was back. Really back and kissing him in that club like that, send chills down his spine. Even now as they lay In the bed next to each other. He heard the rustling of the Gallaghers house in the early morning. He wished he could find a way to get Ian alone. Not here, there were too many people and lot at his house with his sister and Svetlana and the kid. But alone. He wanted one night of just Ian, all to himself. he had some planning to do.

\-----

"Where are we going?" Ian asks

"Hush, It's a surprise. Jesus. Calm down." Mickey says chuckling at Ian's nervous behavior.

  
“You’ve finally gotten sick of me? You’re gonna kill me aren’t you?” Ian says and Mickey chuckles.

“Not likely, just shut up.” Mickey shakes his head. “I wanted to do something, and if you don’t stop asking, we are turning right around and going home.” He says and Ian places his hands in his lap and sits in the seat obediently.

They pull up to the hotel and Ian looks over and raises his eyebrows. “Really Mick? This is the big surprise?” Ian asks.

“What did I say about shutting up” and Ian does because suddenly he sees the nervousness radiating off of Mickey.

“Hey. Hey, look at me.” Ian says and Mickey does and Ian reaches out and touches his face. “I'm right here. I was only joking.” Mickey nods.

“Just wanted to be alone with you,” Mickey says quietly. “Missed you.”

“I'm all yours Mickey,” Ian says.

\--  
Mickey and Ian make their way into the room and Ian smiles. Mickey did this for him? Had so much changed in the short time he had been gone and Mickey suddenly did things like this for him? Maybe it was just about getting laid, but they had been fucking without a hotel room for years. Ian wanted to believe that everything had changed. But was that wishful thinking or stupidity? He didn’t really know. What he did know is that he regretted leaving, even if staying around meant not being with Mickey, not being…everything he had ever wanted in his entire life, it still meant not running away and after all that is exactly what he did, wasn’t it. He ran away.

“Mickey….I’m sorry,” Ian says silently as he sits on the bed.

“What for?” Mickey asks looking at him. “You gonna run outta here?” Ian shakes his head.

“For leaving you,” Ian says and Mickey can see the look on his face and he jumps to his boyfriend, or…gonna be his boyfriend, whatever.

“Hey, Hey, Don’t do that. You left because I left you first. I…”

“You were raped, Mickey. I should have had some fucking compassion, understanding, I tried, it’s just when I heard you were getting married, I spiraled, I freaked out, I just..I…So much…fuck.” Ian lets out and Mickey understands, he does.

He lays Ian down on the bed. And Ian watches him as he places a kiss on Ian's neck, it's soft and sweet. And Ian hums at the sweet action as Mickey started to unbutton Ian's shirt slowly, taking his time. He kisses ever spot of skin he can get to before he reaches for the jeans and undoes the belt. Ian can see Mickey's breath hitch, he shakes a little as he slides Ian's pants and underwear off. “Missed you.” Mickey lets out and Ian isn't sure if it's an accident to say the words or not until Mickey speaks again. “Gonna show you how much. Never leave me again.” The man speaks and it sends something straight to Ian's heart.

“Come here. Ian says but Mickey doesn't listen. He licks a stripe on Ian's dick. “Mick. Fuck. Come up here.” He moans out. He doesn't want to get lost in the moment before he speaks.

“No, gonna show you,” Mickey says.

“And you will. Just come up here. I gotta undress you, yeah? Wanna look at you. Missed you too.” He says and Mickey finally moves up a little and Ian sits up, taking the opportunity to touch Mickey's face. “Not gonna leave you. Can't breathe without you. I just need you to promise something” Ian starts and he sees Mickey freeze. He knows Mickey thinks he's gonna ask something impossible.

“I just, need to know I mean something always okay? Don't shut me out. Sometimes I think…I don't matter and that breaks me. You don't have to tell the world that you give a shit. Just me. I love you so much,” Ian says and Mickey looks at him and Ian reaches for Mickey's shirt. “Just let me love you and I promise I'll never leave you again.” And Mickey nods. He leans in and kisses Ian, slowly but there's so much there. Mickey wasn't holding back any longer. This would be different, Ian knew, just by the kiss.

This wasn't fucking in the storeroom at the Kash and grab. It wasn't hiding in an alley or any of the various place they'd ever fucked, it wasn't looking over their shoulders waiting for the inevitable boom.tonight they were doing exactly what Ian had always wanted to do. And it made him love Mickey even more for wanting to give him wants. Mickey continues to kiss places in Ian's body that he never had before. Mickey grabs the tube and starts working himself open. Ian tries to reach out, to touch Mickey, but Mickey shakes his head. He wants to do this. So Ian watches in fascination at Mickey. Until  
Mickey is straddling him not lowering himself down yet. He instead leans in and kisses Ian again. “So perfect,” Ian mumbles against Mickey's lips. Mickey leans up and lines himself up, moaning out as he seats himself on Ian. He stills letting his body get used to Ian inside of him. He starts to move but he doesn't stop looking into Ian's eyes. He reaches out to touch Ian's face as he continues his pace. Then like it's second nature he says the words that have never left his lips in his entire life. “Ian….I…baby….I…” he starts and Ian stares at him.

“You don't have to,” Ian assures him and Mickey nods.

“I love you,” he says. Letting the beautiful words fill the room. Ian was never felt more in love or satisfied in his entire life. He bucks his hips up moaning out as he hears Mickey moan. He leans up to sit more and wraps his arms around Mickey. They continue panting and moaning as Mickey rides Ian. “You mean everything,” Mickey says as he moves faster, his motions becoming erratic the closer to climaxing. Ian can no longer think straight, he's calling out Mickey's name and professing his love in more ways that he had ever imagined ever even being able to think. And when Mickey cums screaming out his name, it pushes Ian over the fragile edge he was holding onto.

They collapse onto the bed, trying to catch their breaths before getting up to clean up. After their shower, they curled up with each other. Ian caresses Mickey's face. “I love you.” He whispers his eyes suddenly heavy. He doesn't expect a response, Mickey has already said it which was more than he had ever hoped for in the time of knowing the man he was in love with.

“I love you.” Was Mickey's response and Ian's eyes shoot open. He would never tire of hearing those words.he was absolutely sure of that much. He leans in to kiss Mickey softly and Mickey wraps his arms around him even more and deepens this kiss.

Yes, this was possibly the best idea he had ever had.

\--

(6 months later.)

Ian looked across the table where Mickey sat joking with Kev about something. Svetlana was beside him bouncing the baby on her lap. Ian smiled at the little boy and held his arms out and she passed him across the table. She and Ian had been getting along quite well in the last few months. As long as Mickey took care of his son, no more threats were issued and Mickey did. He pretended not to most of the time but Ian caught him, late at night walking over to the crib and looking at the baby, watching him sleep. In private Ian and Mickey were a team, a great one too and Mickey kept his promise he always made Ian feel wanted and secure. In public they were friends. And Ian didn't let it get to him too often because at home Mickey held his hand and caressed his face and made love to him more than not. He told him he loved him often. Mandy placed her hand on Ian's shoulder and he leaned his head against hers. She did that to comfort him sometimes. Not that he needed it, not really he knew Mickey loved him. And he knew that, and when they got home away from all these people Mickey would show him, and that was more than enough.

  
Mickey looked across the table at Ian and smiled at his boyfriend bouncing his son on his knee and cooing at him. That was possibly adorable, and he loved the man across from him more than anything in the world. He knew that Ian had been patient with him, keeping them behind closed doors. Svetlana and Mandy knew and of course a few of the Gallaghers had worked it out but they still didn't do couple things like dates or hold hands in public or kiss and Ian hadn't pressed him or even mentioned it and maybe that's why he stood up and walked towards him and held out his hands for his son to which Ian handed him over. Mickey kisses his head and hands him back to Svetlana and then looks back at Ian.

“Come here.” He says to Ian who stands up with a questioning look on his face. Mickey walks to the center of the bar and takes a breath. Now or never Milkovich. He looks at Ian who is just looking at him.

“Everything okay?” Ian asks. “Wanna leave?”

“No, I'm good,” Mickey says and then he just grabs Ian's hips and pulls them to him. Ian stumbles a little.

“What are you…” Ian asks looking around. A couple of people look over at them. And Ian sly ties to step back but Mickey doesn't let him.

“Nope,” Mickey says and Ian just looks at him curiously. And Mickey doesn't need to decide anymore. He's doing this. Fuck them all. And he pulls Ian more and wraps his hands around his neck and kisses his boyfriend.  
“holy fuck!” Ian hears Mandy say from the table.

“Get it orange boy!” Svetlana calls and they chuckle pulling apart and look around. Besides a few glares from a table in the corner, some people don't seem to care and the others are just looking at the boys in amazement. More likely at the fact that Mickey initiated it.

“What are you looking at? I can kiss my boyfriend if I want.” Mickey says and Ian just keeps staring. “What?” He says softly.

“You just…wow. Why?” Ian asks and he's smiling that goofy grin he tends to get.

“Because I love you. Because you have been patient and understanding about me needing time. And because you have not once asked me to do this. And I wanted to kiss you. And I didn't want to wait until I got home. And because you've wanted me to for as long as we've been together. So. Fuck em.” Mickey says and Ian giggles a little, wrapping his arms around Mickey even tighter and they start kissing again.

“Okay enough. You pledged your love. Keep it in your pants until you get home!” Mandy calls laughing and Mickey flips her off as he continues to kiss his boyfriend.

 

 

 

 


End file.
